litrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matilda Steelwall
"Ain't nothin a bandage can't fix" Summary Matilda Steelwall is a Charr Drake-tamer, hailing from the Iron Marches. As one of Blood-legion's finest tamers, she scowers all of Tyria, in search of the perfect specimens to bring back home and give the legions a scaly upper-hand in battle. During the Mordremoth campaign she, along with her unit, we're lent to the Pact to aid in the battle. While Drake-taming is her profession, she's also a sufficient hunter and well-handled in axe-throwing. Years in the wild have also made her very resourceful when it comes to tending wounds with anything nature can provide. Appearance While naturally already of a hefty build, decades of hunting, taming and wrestling Drakes have shaped Matilda into a slab of a Charr, Covered in scars and bitemarks from previous fights. She lost her left-eye and right-foot to a feisty drake Broodmother many years ago. Of which she still keeps the tooth, hung around her neck. Her fur is of white coloration with black stripes all over her body. Her mane has been braided into dreadlocks, kept firmly in place by leather bandages. Personality Having spent more time with Drakes than with other people, Matilda has built her own stubborn view of how the world works. Over-confident in her own skills and quick to anger, her first impressions usually fall flat. However, when one does get closer to her, she'll reveal herself as a loyal and selfless companion, quick to throw herself into the fight just to protect those she cares about. Multiple close-encounters with Flame legion magic has given her a serious aversion to magic of any kind, including any asuran machinery or contraptions. While her work requires her to travel, she refuses to take gates to get to her destination and prefers to trek there herself, much to the chagrin of her superiors. While over-confident, she's quite gullible and easy to sway with smooth talking, resulting in her getting all sorts of useless potions and trinkets every time she passes major hubs and markets. She's too proud to admit she's been scammed however, and will always find other reasons to blame for the lack of desired effects. Story Matilda was born in the quiet town of Scalecatch in the Iron marches, to a fisher and a blood legion soldier. It's during the very early fishing trips with her father that she built an obsession with drakes, resulting in her almost getting eaten by an angry male if it wasn't for her father. Matilda had always been a big-boned cub, and being larger both in height and size than the average cub she didn't have much trouble staying on top in the fahrar. She earned the name Steelwall at 16 when an imprisoned separatist managed to escape his cage in the camp her fahrar was stationed. Waking from the noise of the alarm, she made her way to the central courtyard, finding herself right between the escapee and the exit. With no weapons and just some tattered sleeping clothes for protection, she positioned herself right in front of the doorway, spreading her arms and legs to cover as much space as possible, with the intent of at least blocking the escapee long enough till the guards could catch up. While she did succeed in keeping him from escaping, she was stabbed 16 times in the gut by the desperate human, not giving an inch till the guards showed up and seized the prisoner. She doesn't remember much of what happened afterwards, only to hear later she had fainted from blood loss right after and was brought to the camp medics to take care of her wounds. It was at this point she earned the name of Steelwall. Category:Characters Category:Charr